1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf stance devices and more particularly pertains to a new golf training aid for teaching an individual correct ball positioning when in a golfer's stance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golf stance devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, golf stance devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art golf stance devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,288 to Amis; U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,393 to Williams et al.; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 311,568 to Jacques; U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,915 to Baudier; U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,833 to Goyen, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,727 to Dobson; U.S. Pat. No. 2,482,930 to Norwood; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,174 to Kamarauskas.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new golf training aid. The inventive device includes a pliable U-shaped member dimensioned for securement to a heel of a golfer's shoe. An aiming rod extends from the U-shaped member.
In these respects, the golf training aid according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of teaching an individual correct ball positioning when in a golfer's stance.